All My Gift Is For You
by Kim Candy
Summary: [FIN] Junmyeon yang terlalu gigih untuk mendapatkan dan Yifan yang terlalu gigih untuk menolak. Junmyeon bersumpah tidak akan menyerah, hingga ia merasa jika Yifan mempermainkannya. Dan akhirnya Junmyeon memilih menyerah. [Summary apa ini ;A;] [Genderswitch] [Krisho/Fanmyeon] [DLDR] [Review juseyoo]
1. Chapter 1

**K** risho **F** ic

 **R** ated **T**

 **R** omance, **D** rama, menye-menye ala sinetron

.

 **G** enderswitch!

 **Gs tau Gs!**

/gaploked/

.

 **happy reading.**

* * *

"Junmyeon, diapasti akan menolak pemberianmu mentah-mentah. Lebih baik kau simpan saja uang dan tenagamu mulai sekarang, daripada berujung sakit hati."

Gadis berkulit seputih susu itu menggeleng,"Tidak, aku bersumpah tidak akan berhenti melakukannya hingga aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyerah. Atau ada hal yang membuatku menyerahㅡmungkin?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar ambisius.

"Kalau ku hitung-hitung, ini adalah hadiahmu yang ke-10, Jun." celetuk gadis lainnya yang berambut hitam kelam dengan pipi tembamnya.

"Wow, kau menghitungnya? Keren!"

Itu Baekhyun. Gadis yang suka memakai _eyeliner_.

"Biasa saja."Sahut perempuan lainnya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka menatapnya sangsi.

"Lebih baik kau diam, Oh Sehun."

Junmyeon nampak jengah dengan pembicaraan mereka,"Kalian ribut sekali, _sih._ Sudah deh, aku pergi dulu ya!"

Empat sahabat baik Junmyeon itu hanya menatap tubuh mungilnya yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu ruang musik di kampus mereka.

"Selain keras kepala, dia benar-benar ambisius."Komentar Kyungsoo selepas Junmyeon pergi.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju,"Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan menuju lab komputer. Menurut informasi yang ia dapatkan entah darimana, senior yang ia sukai berada di situ. Tangannya memegang sebuah kotak yang berbalut bungkus kado yang rapi, berisikan dua _cupcake_ olahannya harap seniornya kali ini mau memakannya barang satu gigitan saja.

Setelah tiba di depan lab komputer, ia hanya diam di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Sejujurnya, ia sangat malu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia menggigiti bibirnya resah. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menghela nafasnya. Lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya, guna menetralkan rasa gugup.

"Fighting, Jun." gumamnya lirih untuk diri sendiri.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu itu dan berniat membukanya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika kenop itu berputar. Sepertinya ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam sana. Junmyeon pun mundur dan menjauhkan tangannya dari kenop pintu.

 _Cklek_

Senyum Junmyeon mengembang ketika seseorang yang keluar dari lab komputer itu sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Tambahan. Ia harus mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya itu –yang benar-benar tinggi. Sementara sang lawan bicara hanya menghela nafas.

"Junmyeon, ada apa lagi?"Tanya seniornya itu dengan nada lelah. Gadis mungil ini selalu saja memberinya hadiah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan tak sedikit hadiah dari Junmyeon yang di tolaknya. Hampir semua ia tolak dan menuai wajah cemberut dari Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tak gentar dan tetap tersenyum lebar,"Ini, _sunbae_! Aku membuatkanmu _cupcake_. Terima, ya?"

Yifan menatap bingung ke arah kotak yang kini tengah disodorkan padanya. Ia menatap Junmyeon yang memberinya tatapan anak kucing yang minta dipungut. Ia menghela nafas lagi. Ia ingin menolak, tapi tak tega. Ia menjunjung tinggi status seorang wanita, dan tidak ingin menyakiti seorang wanita karena dirinya. Ia harus bersikap tenang, lembut dan tidak kasar.

"Kau tahu, _kan_ kalau aku tidak menyukai makanan manis?"

Senyuman Junmyeon luntur. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

' _Duh, kenapa aku melupakan fakta itu?!'_

 _._

Yifan yang melihat itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya.

" _Sunbae_..satu gigitan saja tak apa. Atau hanya sejumput jarimu, itu tak masalah. Yangku inginkan adalah kau menerima hadiahku dan mencicipi hasil jerih payahku."Bujuk Junmyeon dengan suara menyedihkan.

Yifan menghela nafas, _lagi._ Menyerah.

"Baiklah. Sedikit saja."

Junmyeon bersorak senang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Yifan mau menerima hadiahnyaㅡeh, tidak juga sih.

Ya walaupun hanya sedikit, tidak menerima hadiahnya keseluruhan. Dengan semangat, Junmyeon membuka penutup kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah _cupcake_ dengan _topping_ buah dan cokelat di atas _whipped cream_ berwarna putih.

"Ini! Cobalah."

Pertama, Yifan mencomot strawberry yang bertengger manis di atas _whipped cream_ putih itu.

"Bagaimana mengambil kuenya? _Whipped creamnya_ banyak sekali."Gumam Yifan bingung. Ia tak ingin memakan _whipped cream_ terlalu banyak, karena ia tahu rasa dari krim itu manis sekali. Ia anti dengan makanan yang mengandung gula berlebih.

Tipikal pria _cool_ _ㅡ_ kas.

.

Junmyeon mengambil sendok kecil yang ada di dalam kotak tadi, dan mengambil _whipped cream_ itu sedikit demi sedikit dan memakannya hingga habis separuh dan kuenya terlihat. (?)

"Nah, kau bisa memakan kuenya."

' _Baiklah. Satu gigitan tak akan membuatmu mati, Wu.'_

Yifan menggigit bagian kue yang terlhat itu –tidak tertutupi _whipped cream._ Ia menatap perempuan di depannya –yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya –itu. Gadis itu menatapnya penuh harap.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Mata penuh binar-binar menyilaukan itu membuat hati Yifan melunak. Ia pun tersenyum kecil dan menjawab,

"Enak. Manis."

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar, ia senang sekali! Sampai-sampai matanya terbentuk seperti bulan sabit. Punggung tangannya menutupi mulutnya, menahan pekikan dari mulutnya.

'Kyaaaah!' Pekik Junmyeon dalam hati.

Yifan menarik tangan Junmyeon yang memegang kotak kue tadi, lalu meletakkan kembali _cupcake_ bekas gigitannya.

"Maaf ya, ku taruh kembali. Walaupun enak, aku tetap tidak makan makanan manis lebih dari ini."

Junmyeon sedikit _shock_ karena Yifan menarik tangannya pelan tadi. Jantungnya berdenyut keras. Ia hanya mengangguk kaku.

"I-iya, tidak apa kasih, sudah mau memakan _cupcake_ buatanku. Lain kali, aku tidak akan memberimu makanan manis lagi. _Annyeong, sunbae_."

Junmyeon membungkuk rendah, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Yifan. Junmyeon terkikik senang karena Yifan akhirnya menerima hadiahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju ruang musik, tempat teman-temannya tadi menunggu.

 _Brak!_

"Teman-teman~!"

Empat orang lainnya yang ada di dalam terperanjat kaget ketiga Junmyeon membuka pintu dengan keras. Bahkan tambah bingung melihat tingkah Junmyeon yang sedikit _absurd_. Ia menari-nari sambil melompat pelan. _Ugh_ , sebegitu besarkah efeknya?

"Umm, Junmyeon? Kau itu..kenapa?"

Yang pertama kali bertanya adalah Minseok. Minseok dibuat jantungan karena Junmyeon tiba-tiba memeluknya erat sekali.

"Uwaaa~! Aku senang sekali Min _eonni_! Hihihi…"

Junmyeon tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Minseok menggeleng-geleng prihatin. Kelakuan Junmyeon benar-benar membuat mereka heran sekaligus takut terjadi gangguan pada kejiwaan Junmyeon.

"Tebak apa yang terjadi?"

Junmyeon bertanya sambil tersenyum kelewat lebar. Kyungsoo khawatir bibirnya akan sobek karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. Itu lebih mengerikan dari joker.

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon tertawa, dan kali ini mereka semua benar-benar khawatir akan kejiwaan Junmyeon.

"Yifan sunbaememakan _cupcake_ buatanku! Aah~padahal dia itu sangat tidak suka makan makanan manis. Tapi dia memakannya! Walaupun hanya satu gigitan."

Junmyeon melonjak-lonjak senang di tempatnya, teman-temannya mengelus dada, ternyata itu saja. Namun tak ayal hal itu membuat mereka tersenyum. Akhirnya hati pangeran es itu mau terbuka pada Junmyeon walau hanya sedikit.

"Keren!" seru Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan. Yang lain hanya memberi senyuman lebarnya pada Junmyeon.

"Tak sia-sia perjuanganmu, _noona_ ~"Tambah Sehun lagi.

Junmyeon membuka kotak berisi _cupcake_ nya dengan riang. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika mengangkat _cupcake_ bekas gigitan Yifan.

"Duh, jadi sayang makannya deh.." gumam Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mencibir," _Lebay_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Wu. Apa gadis itu masih sering memberimu hadiah?"

"Hm."

Yifan menjawab singkat dan masih sibuk berkutat dengan laptop, kalkulator dan banyak kertas yang berserakkan di sekitarnya.

"Dan kau menolaknya?"

"Kali ini tidak. Aku hanya memakan kue buatannya satu gigitan."

Temannya yang memiliki wajah cantik seperti perempuan –tapi mengaku _manly_ –itu terbelalak.

"Serius? Kau tidak suka makanan manis macam itu, _kan_?"

Yifan mengendikkan bahunya,"Aku tidak tega melihatnya terus membujukku dengan wajah anak kucingnya."

Namja tadi –Luhan menyeringai jahil,"Ah~ nampaknya Tuan Wu mulai tertarik dengan gadis yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu."

"Apa sih, Lu."Sela Yifan kesal.

Luhan tertawa-tawa melihat mimik wajah temannya ini. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya di laptop –bermain _game_.

"Yo! Kalian sedang apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja ada dua makhluk lain yang memasuki kamar Yifan. Mereka memang berada di rumah Yifan untuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Luhan yang tengah asyik bermain game.

"Kau bisa lihat, bukan." Sahut Luhan masih asyik memilah tanaman-tanaman yang akan digunakannya untuk melawan _zombie-zombie_ berwarna hijau itu di laptopnya. Sementara si telinga lebar mengernyit heran.

Salah satu yang baru datang itu mengambil tempat di samping Yifan, sedangkan yang satu lagi di tengah-tengah mereka semua.

"Ya, Yifan, apa tugas Mr. Ahn sudah kau kerjakan?"Tanya lelaki yang baru duduk di dekat Yifan –Chanyeol.

"Nah, ini, baru ku kerjakan."Ujarnya sambil menunjuk semua kekacauan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit heran," _Deadline_ nya 5 hari lagi, _kan_?"

Yifan mengangguk dan bertanya lagi,"Kau sendiri sudah selesai atau belum?"

Chanyeol _nyengir_ ,"Belum, hehe.."

"Dasar,"

Chanyeol pun mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya sendiri tanpa mengiraukan Luhan yang ribut ketika salah satu _zombie_ bisa memasuki rumahnya dan Jongin yang tengah ribut sendiri karena laptopnya tertinggal.

Eh tunggu dulu. Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi _uwenak_ nya –tengkurap. Kalau Jongin tertinggal sesuatu ini akan menjadi malapetaka baginya.

"Chanyeol hyungg~"

Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Minta ongkos pulang pergi dong, mau ke rumah ngambil laptop. Kita tadi _kan_ berangkat pakai bus."

Nah kan.

Jongin menengadahkan tangannya ke depan wajah Chanyeol bagaikan pengemis. Eh, dia kan memang sedang mengemis pada dirinya, _khekhekhe_.

"Dompetku sedang meraung karena isinya terlalu sedikit, Jongin-ah."

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya –sok –imut . Chanyeol mengernyit geli melihatnya.

"Jangan _lebay_ deh, hyung! Pelit banget sih, timbang ngasih 5000 _won_."

Chanyeol mendengus,"Enak aja kamu ngomong, ya! Uangku tersisa 10000 _won_."

Jongin tersenyum cerah,"Nah, berikan uangmu. Setelah itu kembaliannya ku kembalikan nanti."

"Nggak mau, lah!"

Yifan yang mulai pening mendengar perdebatan tidak penting itu pun mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan selembar uang 5000 _won_ pada Jongin.

"Berisik! Hitunganku salah terus _kan_ " omel Yifan.

Jongin yang merasa mendapat rejeki nomplok pun meraih uang dari Yifan dengan girang.

"Yifan _hyung jjang_! _Gomawo, hyung_." Setelah itu ia memeletkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol.

Selepas Jongin pergi, Yifan menghela nafasnya lelah. Apakah temannya tak ada yang waras?

"Eh, Yifan, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana gadis itu? Dia masih mendekatimu?"

Kepala Yifan makin berdenyut,ia menekan-nekan pelipisnya pelan,"Yeol, jangan bicarakan itu sekarang. Aku pusing. Tanya sana sama Luhan."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang masih terfokus dengan gamenya.

"Luhan hyung, kali ini apa yang dilakukan gadis itu?"

"Dia memberi Yifan kue dan si Wu ini hanya memakannya satu gigitan."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham, lalu menatap Yifan yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku kasihan dengan gadis itu. Dia pasti meluangkan banyak waktu dan tak sedikit uang yang di keluarkannya. Menurut info yang kudapat dari Baekhyun, Junmyeon membelikanmu sepatu mahal, lalu baju, dan yang paling mahal itu jam _Rolex_! Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau benda-benda seperti itu sangat mahal? Dan kau selalu menolaknya. Kau tidak kasihan? Setidaknya kalau tidak suka dengannya, terima saja hadiahnya dan ucapkan terima kasih."

"Itu sama dengan aku memberinya harapan. Kalau akhirnya tidak seperti yang di harapkan, dia pasti sedih."

"Lagipula, aku tak pernah menginginkan dan tak pernah menyukai benda mahal seperti itu." Sambung Yifan.

"Wu Yifan, kau bodoh sekali. Itu benda mahal tau. _Well_ , dia memang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Tapi kalau terus-terusan seperti itu, kan tidak bagus juga. Pemborosan itu namanya." Timpal Luhan.

Chanyeol menambahi, "Kau pikir, menolak hasil jerih payahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan menyedihkan untuknya?"

Yifan terdiam, tangannya yang menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya terhenti begitu saja.

Luhan kembali menimpali, "Apa yang salah denganmu, Wu? Kau sendiri berkata tidak ingin menyakiti kau telah melakukannya."

Chanyeol menambahkan, "Mungkin saja kau berpikir kau tidak menyukainya. Kau bisa menolaknya berkali-kali atau bahkan ribuan kali. Tapi, Yifan, jika ia jodohmu, sekeras apapun kau menolak, ujung-ujungnya dia akan terus bersamamu."

' _Dasar kompor,'_ gerutu Yifan dalam hati.

.

Yifan menghela nafas,"Belum tentu ia jodohku."

Luhan mendelik, kesal dengan tanggapan Yifan.

"Kita tak pernah tahu siapa jodoh kita. Berbuatlah dengan baik agar jodohmu mendekat! Yah, siapa tahu gadis itu memang jodohmu."

Yifan menghela nafas kasar,"Terserahlah. Aku pusing."

Ia mematikan laptopnya dan menutupnya. Tangannya juga bergerak merapikan kertas yang berserakkan. Lalu ia berdiri, berjalan menuju kasurnya dan berbaring di situ.

' _Kenapa sekarang aku merasa bersalah?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang namanya Kim Junmyeon, tetaplah Kim Junmyeon. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk memberi hadiah kepada Yifan, walau teman-temannya sudah melarang dan menasehatinya.

Kali ini, ia ingin memberikan tiket festival kembang api yang akan di adakan satu minggu lagi. Ia ingin menontonnya bersama Yifan, dan memberi salah satu tiket. Kali ini, harganya memang lebih murah dari hadiah yang pernah diberikannya pada Yifanㅡwalau selalu ditolak. Tapi tetap saja. Beli tiket kanpake uang. Bukan pake daun, yha.

"Kyung, aku tahu ibu dan ayahnya Junmyeon itu hartanya tidak akan habis tujuh turunan sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja, ini namanya pemborosan!" kritik Minseok selepas Junmyeon pergi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas,"Mana si _sunbae_ itu songongnya minta ampun! Heran deh, kok bisa Junmyeon naksir sama _sunbae_ itu? Ganteng sih orangnya, tapi kalo sikapnya seperti itu 'kan, berarti dia tidak bisa menghargai seorang wanita."

Yang lain mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan opini Kyungsoo.

Kali ini si Baekhyun yang angkat suara, "Lalu bagaimana? Kita sudah melarangnya, menasihatinya. Tapi Junmyeonnie tetap pada pendiriannya. Kadang aku kasihan melihatnya menangis jika hadiahnya ditolak atau malah di abaikan oleh si Yifan itu."

Minseok menyela,"Ya sudahlah, kita lihat saja kedepannya perkembangan hubungan mereka."

.

.

.

"Jong, belikan aku _cola_ dong. Nih uangnya."

Jongin mencibir,"Kenapa harus aku, sih? Kan ada Chanyeol hyung."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sibuk."

"Iya, sibuk makan."Sahut Jongin sinis.

Sekedar info, mereka sedang makan siang di _cafeteria_.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat belikan. Dua ya. Sisa uangnya ambil saja sana."

Jongin tersenyum bahagia, bak tertimpa durian runtuh.

"Wahaha, _thanks_ Yifan hyung! _You're the best,_ "

Tak lama setelah Jongin pergi, datanglah si mungil Junmyeon dengan langkah ragu-ragunya.

"Umm, permisi,"

Yifan diam, menatap gadis itu datar. Sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol tersenyum ramah pada si mungil.

"Hai, Junmyeon! Ayo duduk," tawar Chanyeol .

Junmyeon tersenyum kaku. Disini ada teman-temannya Yifan, dia jadi malu. Dia hanya mengenal Luhan lebih banyak daripada _sunbae_ bertelinga lebar itu.

"Eng, tidak perlu, _sunbae_. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada Yifan _sunbae_."

Junmyeon menaruh tiket tersebut ke atas meja. Yifan segera mengambil dan membacanya.

"Festival kembang api. Kau ingin aku datang?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. Secara tiba-tiba, Yifan berdiri lalu menyeret Junmyeon pergi dari situ. Kedua temannya yang lain memandang mereka berdua kaget sekaligus bingung.

Jongin yang berselisih arah dengan Yifan dan Junmyeon memandang kepergian mereka bingung.

"Mereka kemana? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin selepas ia mendudukkan diri di samping Luhan.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu mengambil satu _cola_ yang ada di tangan Jongin.

.

.

"Berhenti melakukan ini."

Angin musim panas menerpa helaian rambut Junmyeon, mengisi keheningan diantara dirinya dengan Yifan.

"Melakukan apa?"

Yifan menghela nafas,"Jangan pernah lagi memberikanku benda apapun. Dan jangan pernah menemuiku."

"Tunggu _sunbae_!" cegat Junmyeon kala Yifan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Yifan menghentikan langkahnya, namun bersikeras untuk tetap membelakangi Junmyeon.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku, _sunbae_."

Hening. Entah sudah berapa kali terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

Merasa diabaikan, Junmyeon kembali berbicara.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah menerima hadiah-hadiah dariku. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah _sunbae_ kepadaku?"

Yifan berjalan menuju pintuㅡmereka berada di _rooftop._ Sebelum menutup pintu tersebut, Yifan kembali berucap,

"Cukup ikuti apa yang kumau. Jangan dekati aku lagi."

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Junmyeon yang kini terdiam, meresapi maksud dari semua yang dikatakan Yifan.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?" gumamnya lirih sembari memandangi tiket festival yang dikembalikan oleh Yifan tadi.

"Apakah selama ini aku mengganggumu, _sunbae_? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan menolak semuanya? Kalau tidak suka, harusnya kau menyuruhku untuk menjauh sejak awal,"

Junmyeon mendongak, menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sensitive sekali. Yang jelas, semua ini disebabkan oleh _sunbae_ nya itu.

.

.

.

"Nih, buatmu saja."

Jongdae menatap heran kakak sepupunya yang datang-datang langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja sesudah meletakkan tiket festival diatas mejanya sendiri.

" _Noona_ , apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri kemarin bersikeras membeli tiket ini untukㅡ"

"Diam!"

Jongdae terdiam mendengar bentakan dari Junmyeon. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelasㅡmencari bantuan. Matanya bersinar saat mendapati seseorang yang dicari.

"Sst! Sst! Kyungsoo-ya!"

Si gadis bermata bulat itu menoleh pada Jongdae. Jongdae segera berdiri lalu menyeret gadis itu keluar kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat,"

Jongdae menunjukkan tiket kumal yang diberikan Junmyeon tadi. Kemudian menunjuk ke arah tengah Junmyeon yang bertelungkup ria.

"Eh? Bukannya Junmyeon ingin memberikan itu padaㅡ"

"Sst.. jangan keras-keras!"

Kyungsoo membungkam mulutnya, lalu melirik ke dalam kelas untuk melihat keadaan Junmyeon yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Biasanya dia sudah kebal kalau ditolak-tolak pemberiannya oleh Yifan _sunbae_. Kenapa sekarang dia uring-uringan?"

"Itulah yang aku tidak mengerti. Aku saja tadi dimarahinya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, prihatin atas nasib Jongdae yang kena omel Junmyeon.

"Ya sudah. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya. Kau, jangan ikut mengganggu."Tunjuk Kyungsoo tepat di wajah perseginya memberi ultimatum.

Jongdae memutar bola matanya, "Iya, iya."

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Junmyeon yang masih setia menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Jun..?"

"Apa?"

Junmyeon menyahut, masih menelungkupkan kepala. Kyungsoo mengambil kursi terdekat untuk duduk disamping Junmyeon. Kemudian mengusap pelan surai _almond_ milik Junmyeon.

"Kau kenapa? Mau cerita?"

"Menurutmu, apakah selama ini aku mengganggu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Junmyeon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauh dari hidupnya, dia tak ingin melihatku lagi, dia tak ingin menerima semua benda-benda apapun dariku…dia membenciku,"

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo bertambah dalam,"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Junmyeon bangkit untuk menyeka air matanya, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya kembali.

"Menurutmu siapa?!"

Kyungsoo mulai mendengar Junmyeon terisak pelan. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo beserta Jongdae; yang menyimak dari jauh pun mengerti apa masalah Junmyeon sekarang.

Kyungsoo bergerak untuk memeluk Junmyeon, kemudian mengusap-usap bahunya.

"Sst..jangan menangis ya.. ayolah, kau kan kuat?"

Junmyeon makin terisak lalu menerjang Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo kebingungan, dan hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Junmyeon yang bergetar.

"S-sudah, Jun..sebentar lagi _Prof. Lee_ datangㅡ"

"Aku tak peduli! Hiksㅡ"

Kyungsoo merasa dilema, antara malu dan prihatin terhadap keadaan Junmyeon sekarang. Semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Dan Kyungsoo sangat ingin mendorong Junmyeon untuk menjauh, tapi ia tak tega. Jadilah ia meringis pelan sambil terus membujuk Junmyeon agar ia berhenti menangis.

' _Andai kau bukan temanku, sudah kudorong kau dari tadi!'_

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Haaai~**

 **Mmm, ku lupa mau ngomong apa disini .-. hehe, maklum. Aku adalah author yang hobinya numpang curcol di author's note /geplaked/**

 **Well, karena aku tidak tau mau bicara apa, jadi cukup sampai disini aja yaa~**

 **Betewe, ini Cuma two shotㅡmungkin. Heheheheee~ /paansih/**

 **.**

 **Ya ampun, setelah ku baca ulang, ternyata banyak kata-kata yang menghilang! T.T**

 **Tapi udah ku edit kok~~**

 **.**

 **18:06 WITA; edited 20:03**


	2. Chapter 2

**K** risho **F** ic

 **R** ated **T**

 **R** omance, **D** rama, menye-menye ala sinetron

.

 **G** enderswitch!

 **Gs tau Gs!**

/gaploked/

.

 **happy reading.**

* * *

 _Duk!_

 _Duk!_

 _Duk!_

"Arghht!"

Lelaki itu melempar bola basketnya ke sembarang arah. Tak peduli bola itu menggelinding kemana.

"Tenangkan dirimu, bung."

Temannya melempar botol air mineral kepadanya dan ia menangkapnya.

"Tangkapan bagus." Cerocosnya lagi, lalu membuka segel botol tersebut dan meneguk isinya.

Si pemuda jangkung menghela nafasnya lalu meminum airnya dengan rakus.

"Semua ini karena gadis itu,"

Yang lebih pendek menyahut,"Si Junmyeon? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tidak tahulah. Aku kesal sendiri mengingatnya."

Yifan, si jangkung tersebut melempar botol kosongnya dengan asal.

"Hey, buang ketempatnya!" omel temannya tadi. Lalu berjalan untuk memungut botol yang dilemparkan Yifan tadi.

"Seandainya aku adalah dirimu, aku sudah menerima semua barang pemberiannya, tau."

"Dasar matre."

"Bukan matre. Itu namanya menghargai dan menjaga perasaan seseorang. Meski kau tidak suka, terima saja. Saat dia tidak ada di dekatmu, kau kan bisa memberikannya pada orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan daripada membuangnya." Cerocos Luhan panjang lebar.

Yifan terkekeh,"Bijaknya."

Luhan melotot, hampir menyambit Yifan dengan dua botol di tangannya.

"Oy, aku bicara betul tau! Supaya kau sadar, dasar bodoh."

"Baiklah, baiklah, Lulu~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama seperti itu."

"Kau tidak marah saat Minseokyang memanggilmu begitu,"

"Itu 'kan beda lagi. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tiket yang diberikan Junmyeon tadi? Kau apakan tiket itu?"

"Ku kembalikan."

"Kauㅡapa? Kembalikan? Ya ampun, kau memang bodoh, Wu Yifan."

"Hey, berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

"Itu memang kenyataan! Dia pasti kecewa sekali. Aku tadi berselisih arah dengannya di depan perpustakaan. Wajahnya muram sekali."

"Aku tak peduli."

 _Buakk!_

"Aduh!"

Kali ini Luhan benar-benar menyambit lengan Yifan dengan dua botol ditangannya keras-keras.

"Dasar bodoh."

 _Buakk!_

Satu kali lagi di kepala.

"Ya! Kau mau membunuhku, ha?!"

"Supaya otakmu tersambung dengan benar."

Yifan menggerutu,"Sembarangan."

Sedetik kemudian Luhan terdiam. Dahinya mengerut, tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu yang menguras otaknya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukannya sebuah penolakan darimu adalah hal biasa baginya? Kenapa dia muram sekali tadi? Seperti kehilangan arah hidup,"

Yifan mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli,"Entahlah."

Luhan mengusap-usap dagunya bak detektif,"Aku mencium hal yang tak beres darimu. Kau apakan dia?"

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Kau suka dengannya? Ku adukan dengan Minseok ya?!"

"Hey, pikir dulu sebelum berbicara. Cintaku hanya kepada Minseokkie seorang. Aku hanya menganggap Junmyeon seperti adikku sendiri dan aku takkan membiarkan pria dengan spesies macam kau ini membuatnya sakit hati."

Yifan mencibir,"Sedekat apa, sih kau dengan dia?"

"Ya, intinya insting ingin melindungi dia sebagai adik sudah ada sejak Minseok mengenalkannya padaku. Dan bila terbukti kau adalah dalang dibalik semua ini, kau dilarang menemuinya atau meminta bantuan melalui perantara siapapun untuk mendekatinya."

Yifan hanya memutar bola matanya, "Cih, itu takkan pernah terjadi."

"Itu akan terjadi. Tapi bukan sekarang. Pegang kata-kataku, Wu."

 _Bruk!_

"Hey! Buang sendiri botolmu ini!"

"Sudah ya, aku mau ganti baju. Bye-bye Wu~"

Yifan menatap kepergian si pemuda rusa dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak hari itu. Dan hari ini merupakan hari diadakannya festival kembang api. Junmyeon masih berpikir, apakah ia berangkat atau tidak. Sejak ditolak Yifan hari itu, ia jadi tak bersemangat untuk melihat pertunjukkan kembang apinya. Padahal dia sangat ingin melihat pertunjukkan tersebut.

Satu tiket ada padanya, dan satunya lagi ada pada Jongdae. Dan Jongdae merengek-rengek padanya agar ikut pergi ke festival tersebut.

.

Dan disinilah Junmyeon. Duduk di padang rerumputan bersama Jongdae sambil memandangi langit kelam bertabur bintang. Padang ilalang ini dijadikan tempat peluncuran kembang api. Terlihat para panitia sedang sibuk menata beberapa kembang api sedemikian rupa. Junmyeon menghela nafas berat.

"Noona, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Kita kesini untuk menyegarkan pikiran kita, oke?"

Junmyeon menatap Jongdae sekilas, lalu menatap lurus ke hamparan danau di depannya.

"Hm, baiklah."

Jongdae merangkul bahu sempit kakak sepupunya tersebut, lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Masih banyak lelaki lain diluaran sana. Mungkin Tuhan tidak menakdirkanmu untuk bersamanya."

Junmyeon bersandar pada bahu Jongdae,"Terima kasih, adikku sayang."

Jongdae tersenyum ringan. Membiarkan Junmyeon menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal.

"Noona, kalau aku boleh tau, kenapa kau memberikan tiket pertunjukkan ini padaku?" Tanya Jongdae berhati-hati. Takut Junmyeon marah-marah lagi.

Melihat Junmyeon yang diam membisu, membuat Jongdae jadi tak enak hati. Junmyeon yang diam seperti ini membuatnya jadi serba salah. Buru-buru ia menambahi perkataannya.

"Uh, kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa kok."

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjauh darinya. Dia tak ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Junmyeon tak lagi sudi menyebut namanya. Perasaannya berbalik menjadi benci. Berubah secepat membalikkan telapak tangan.

Namun tanpa disadari, sosok lelaki itu masih membayangi pikirannya setiap saat. Ia tak dapat membencinya maupun mencintainya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia seolah berdiri di jalan titian yang dibawahnya terdapat tanaman berduri yang dapat membunuhnya dalam sekejap mata jika ia terjatuh.

Semua terasa serba salah.

"Noona terdengar membencinya sekarang."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Junmyeon. Matanya sibuk memandangi puluhan kembang api yang sudah siap untuk dinyalakan. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tertiup angin malam.

Sementara itu Jongdae memilih untuk diam, tak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati Junmyeon.

.

.

Yifan termangu di pinggir jembatan. Dihadapannya terhampar sungai yang airnya mengalir tenang. Memantulkan warna-warni cahaya lampu serta letusan kembang api yang beragam warnanya.

Di tepian sungai terdapat padang ilalang yang ramai dikunjungi orang-orang untuk menyaksikan festival kembang api yang selalu di adakan di awal musim semi.

Matanya menatap langit kelam yang bersinar untuk beberapa saat tanpa minat. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia berada disini.

Gadis itu...membuatnya gila.

Ia terus teringat dengan suara tangis gadis itu. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa hati dan otaknya sama sekali tidak bisa diselaraskan.

Hatinya iba pada gadis itu. Sementara otaknya memerintahkannya untuk mengabaikan gadis itu.

Apa mungkin berdirinya ia disini, sesuai dengan keinginan hatinya?

Pikirannya berteriak untuk pergi dari sini dan bergelung dalam kamarnya saja. Namun nyatanya, kakinya seolah sudah tertambat disini. Ia ingin pergi tapi hatinya melarang.

Menghela nafas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kembang api sudah di luncurkan. Dan kerumunan orang-orang kini menyerbu _stand_ makanan yang mulai dipadati pengunjung. Ia menjauh, berniat membeli _hotteok_ dan _buljajang._ Kebetulan sekali, ia sudah lapar.

Ia mengantri untuk mendapatkan _hotteok,_ si jajanan manis. Antriannya sangat sangat panjang. Karena Yifan benar-benar menginginkan makanan itu, ia rela mengantri.

Pandangannya kembali mengelana. Menelisik setiap sudut tempat yang ada disini.

"Dae, traktir aku makan _hotteok_ sepuasnya!"

"Ya! Noona bisa gendut nanti karena terlalu banyak makan _hotteok._ Lagipula, uang bulananku menipis, tau."

"Huuh, Jongdae-ya~masa kau begitu sama noona-mu sendiri? Lagipula, _hotteok_ itu harganya murah, tau."

"Noona jangan meng- _copy paste_ kata-kataku dong."

Yifan memasang telinganya baik-baik. Ia familiar dengan suaranya.

Perlahan, ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan seseger mungkin, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Tepat di belakangnya. Gadis itu ikut mengantri dengan seorang laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya. Mereka bercanda ria, membuat Yifan ingin pergi dari antrian.

Tapi, antriannya sudah tinggal sedikit. Sayang sekali kalau ia harus pergi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap mengantri. Dan ia terus mendengarkan ocehan perempuan dibelakangnya.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan meneraktirmu sepuasnya. Tapi kalau beratmu bertambah jangan salahkan aku."

"Oke, Tuan Dino."

"Yah! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Anak itu tertawa,"Itu nama yang pas dan lucu untukmu! Hahaha!"

"Noona, aku pergi."

"Ya, ya, ya! Kalau kau pergi siapa yang akan meneraktirku?"

Yifan diam-diam tersenyum tipis mendengar rengekannya yang menggemaskan.

Uh, apa?

Benarkah Yifan menganggap itu sebagai hal yang menggemaskan? Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Wu Yifan?

"ㅡan, Tuan! Hey, Tuan! Ini pesanan anda."

Yifan mengedip, matanya terarah pada penjual _hotteok_ yang menyodorkan pesanannya.

"Ah, ne, maafkan saya. Ini uangnya. Terimakasih."

Yifan membungkuk singkat lalu menaikkan topi _hoodie-_ nya hingga menutupi wajah. Kemudian berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

Junmyeon merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat ketika orang yang ikut mengantri untuk membeli _hotteok_ di depannya berbalik, melewati dirinya. Meski mengenakan topi _hoodie_ -nya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya, Junmyeon dapat mengenalinya.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak mengetahui fakta bahwa orang itu adalah Yifan. Ia datang kemari. Padahal ia menolak ajakannya seminggu yang lalu.

Jongdae yang melihat perubahan mimik dari Junmyeon mengernyit heran.

"Noona, kau kenapa?"

Junmyeon terkesiap saat Jongdae menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia kemudian memberi cengiran.

"Hehe, tidak apa kok. Sekarang giliran kita yang memesan _hotteok."_

Jongdae semakin heran melihat tingkah noona-nya yang mendadak berubah. Baiklah, dia memang tertawa tadi. Tapi Jongdae membaca ekspresi lain melalui matanya yang tampak mendung, bukan cerah seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

Sementara Junmyeon mati-matian membuat bibirnya tetap mengukir senyuman dihadapan Jongdae. Mencoba menekan perasaannya yang bergejolak. Seketika matanya berair, tapi ia tak ingin air matanya jatuh.

Ia merasakan sakit.

Yifan menolak undangannya, sementara ia baru saja melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Apa maksud dari semua itu?

"Nona, ini pesanan anda."

"Ahm, ne. Terimakasih."

Junmyeon membungkuk sedikit, lalu menyeret tangan Jongdae untuk menjauh dan menikmati _hotteok_ yang hangat.

.

.

"Noona, kau kenapa?"

Jongdae masih keukeuh menanyainya. Dan Junmyeon selalu menjawab kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Junmyeon menggigit _hotteok-_ nya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir."sambungnya.

"Justru sekarang kau sedang membuatku khawatir, noona." Sela Jongdae sambil menghela nafas.

Junmyeon hanya diam. Matanya menerawang jauh kedepan, ke hamparan sungai besar yang tadi menjadi cermin bagi kembang api ketika di nyalakan.

Jongdae menghela nafas pelan. Ia mengalah. Ia membiarkan Junmyeon terlarut dalam pikirannya, hingga ia sendiri yang bercerita padanya nanti.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama dan di waktu yang sama pula, Yifan duduk dibawah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat Junmyeon dan Jongdae berada. Ia diam sembari menikmati makanan yang ia beli di stand tadi. Padang rumput ini belum terlalu sepi. Masih ada beberapa orang yang menghabiskan waktu disini.

Yifan dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu yang terlihat murung. Apakah ia melihat dirinya ketika membeli _hotteok_? Yifan berharap itu tak terjadi.

Ah. Yifan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi begini.

 _Begini_ itu, maksudnya ya, kurang lebih seperti ini. Seperti dirinya yang bertingkah labil seperti bocah SMA.

Sesaat kemudian, Yifan melihatnya dan lelaki itu berdiri. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan bersembunyi di balik pohon ketika melihat mereka berjalan ke arah pohon tempatnya berdiam diri.

Mungkin karena gelap, Yifan dapat beradaptasi seperti bunglon di balik pohon ini. Mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaannya, padahal mereka berjalan dekat sekali dengan tempat persembunyiannya.

Dirasa aman, Yifan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Gadis mungil tersebut sudah tak tampak oleh penglihatannya. Dia telah pergi jauh.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Perlahan ia duduk kembali. Matanya melirik _hotteok_ di tangannya tanpa minat.

.

Sekarang, Yifan menyadari alasan mengapa dirinya ada disini. Meski ia menampik alasan tersebut dengan keras. Namun Yifan tak dapat mengalahkan bujukan dari hatinya.

Ia ingin meminta maaf.

Yifan tahu, ini sangat terlambat. Ia memang sering meminta maaf karena ia sering menolak pemberian gadis itu. Tapi itu bukanlah maaf yang benar. Bukan maaf yang tulus dari hati.

Kali ini, Yifan ingin meminta maaf yang sebenarnya.

Tak peduli apa reaksinya nanti. Yifan merasa sangat bersalah dan penuh dosa ketika mengingat sedu-sedannya setelah ia tinggalkan di _rooftop_ sendirian. Ia tidak benar-benar pergi waktu itu.

.

.

.

"Haha! Kau konyol sekali, Baek! Hahahaㅡhey!"

"Aku pinjam dia sebentar."

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Junmyeon sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya. Namun tiba-tiba, Yifan datang dan menariknya seenak jidat.

"Ya! _Sunbae_ lepaskan aku!"

Yifan hanya diam sambil terus menarik tangan Junmyeon. Junmyeon berdecak pasrah.

Yifan baru melepasnya ketika berada di atap.

"Apa yang sunbae inginkan dariku?"

Yifan diam. Menatap perempuan dihadapannya dalam-dalam.

Bola mata Junmyeon bergerak resah. Ia mencoba menatap ke arah lain. Kemanapun. Asalkan itu bukan mata setajam elang milik Yifan.

"Kau benar-benar menghindariku."

Alis Junmyeon berkerut,"Bukankah _sunbae_ yang memintaku untuk menjauh darimu? Apa aku salah?"

"Lupakan."

Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam. Yifan benar-benar _unpredictable_.

"Dengar. Lupakan saja kata-kataku waktu itu. Aku minta maaf."

Manik kelam Junmyeon melebar tak percaya.

"Hah..?"

"Aku minta maaf. Selama ini aku bersikap buruk padamu."

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu, _sunbae_. Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Aku tidakㅡ"

"Dengar, _sunbae_. Apa kau mengira aku tak tahu siapa yang ikut mengantri didepanku untuk membeli _hotteok_ saat acara festival malam itu? Itu kau, bukan?"

Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya sebelum kembali berbicara,"Kau menolak ajakanku. Tapi untuk apa kau ada disitu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu."

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan meski kau menolak atau membuang barang-barang yang kuberikan padamu. Tapi yang ini sungguh keterlaluan, sunbae."

Yifan diam saja. Mendengar suara bergetarnya membuat Yifan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yifan-ssi. Tapi maaf. Kau membuatku sakit. Sakit sekali."

Setelah itu, Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Bodoh."

Yifan tertawa keras. Ia tertawa dan terus tertawa seperti orang gila.

Tapi matanya buram oleh air mata. Air mata penyesalan yang sarat akan kepedihan.

"Kau bodoh, Wu Yifan! Hahaha! Bodoh!"

Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ia terduduk. Ia masih terus tertawa ditemani oleh linangan air mata.

.

.

Kini semua terasa jauh. Semuanya saling bertolak belakang. Saling berlawanan.

Yifan mencarinya, Junmyeon bersembunyi.

Yifan ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi Junmyeon tidak.

Yifan menyadari perasaannya, tapi ia tidak tahu pasti perasaan Junmyeon padanya sekarang. Ia masih terlalu munafik untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri.

Ia sangat terlambat. Dan Yifan menyesal.

.

"Wu, kau murung sekali. Kenapa?"

Pemuda rusa dan kawanannya yang lain masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diundang tidak, tau-tau datang.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, hyung."

Pemuda tan itu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Dua pemuda lainnya berkeliaran di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mengundang kalian."

"Bukannya kita sering kesini?" Sahut Chanyeol heran. Yifan memandangnya gusar.

"Kalian kesini untuk makanan, kan?" Tuduh Yifan.

"Setengah benar, setengah salah." Seru Jongin dari balkon sana.

"Ayolah, kami tidak sejahat itu datang kesini hanya untuk merampok isi kulkasmu. Kami prihatin denganmu."

Sebelah alis Yifan terangkat,"Prihatin? Untuk apa?"

"Prihatin karena kau sering absen, jadi bulan-bulanan para dosen,"

"Mana si cemerlang Wu Yifan itu. Bla bla bla.." gumam Chanyeol meniru omelan para dosen.

"Dan akar masalahnya adalah masalah percintaan." sambung Jongin.

"Ck, tak kusangka seorang Wu Yifan jadi seperti ini hanya karena wanita."

Yifan mendengus kesal,"Tolong hentikan omong kosong ini." Kemudian ia menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimutnya.

"Wu Yifan, kau ingat kan apa kataku waktu itu?"

Luhan tahu kalau Yifan tengah menyimak kata-katanya saat ini meski ia hanya diam dibawah selimutnya.

"Aku tahu apa masalahnya. Dan terbukti, kau memang biangnya."

Yifan hanya diam. Hatinya berantakan karena tangisan gadis tersebut. Ia tidak tahu jika dirinya lemah akan tangisan seorang perempuan.

"Jika ingin meminta maaf, katakan secara langsung. Hadapi secara jantan. Jangan menghindar dari masalah jika kau laki-laki." Ujar Luhan memberi petuah. Kemudian Luhan menepuk-nepuk gundukan raksasa di atas ranjang tersebut.

"Jika kau sudah sadar, mandi dan turun kebawah. Guys, ayo kita bajak isi kulkasnya."

"Yoo~Yuhuu~"

Yifan mengumpat di dalam selimutnya. Namun ia tengah tersenyum setelah mendapat pencerahan dari Luhan.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu ini, Junmyeon tak pernah melihat sunbae itu. Di kantin tidak, dimana-manapun tidak.

Ia akui, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ada sebuah celah kosong dalam hatinya.

Biasanya, ia akan mencari-cari sunbae itu untuk memberinya hadiah. Tapi sekarangㅡah, lupakan.

Ia ingin move on. Ia terlanjur makan hati karena tingkah menyebalkan sunbae itu.

'Tapi kenapa move on itu susah sekali?' Ratap Junmyeon dalam hati.

.

"Oy, Kyung. Bantu aku,"

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memotong-motong kentang.

"Bantu aku _move on_."

 _Ctak_

"Ha?"

Kyungsoo menghentak pisaunya karena kaget.

" _Move on_ katamu?"

"Uh-huh. Ada yang salah?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Tidak. Hanya saja, ku pikir _move on_ dari cinta matimu itu sulit."

Junmyeon menghela nafas,"Aku berusaha untuk menghapus perasaanku. Aku menyerah."

"Hey, _girls_!"

Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya datang.

"Aku membawa beberapa makanan dari luar." Gumam Baekhyun sembari memaruh beberapa bungkusan di atas meja.

" _Noona_ , _bubble tea_ -ku."

"Sehuna, kau itu perempuan. Berhenti memanggil kami semua _noona_."

"Aku lebih suka memanggil kalian _noona_ daripada _eonnie_. Itu menggelikan." Jawab Sehun sambil nyengir manis. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan tak masuk akal tersebut.

"Minseok _eonnie_ tidak ikut?" Tanya Junmyeon, mencari sesepuh diantara mereka semua.

"Tidak. Mau mendekor ulang rumah dengan ibunya katanya tadi."

Junmyeon menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal Minseok adalah tempat curhat terbaik.

"Kyungie _noona_ masak apaa?" Tanya Sehun sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun, menjauh atau...?"

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya pun, Sehun tau Kyungsoo hendak mengacungkan pisaunya ke hadapannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah _noona_ ku sayang. Sehunnie menjauh."

Sehun menjauhi Kyungsoo, cari aman. Ia lebih memilih mendekati Junmyeon saat ini.

" _Noona_ kenapa murung? Benar-benar persis seperti Yifan _ge_."

Junmyeon tambah menekuk wajahnya. Ia lupa jika Sehun dan Yifan itu saudara sepupu. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu berbisik pelan.

"Dasar tidak peka. Persis sekali dengan tiang itu."

.

"ㅡTidak kenapa-napa." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun duduk di samping Junmyeon lalu merangkulnya.

"Jangan begitu dong~kemana _noona_ ku yang manis itu?"

Junmyeon tak bisa menolak pesona manis Sehun. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum.

"Tidak kemana-mana kok." Jawabnya sembari mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Naah~itu baru _noona_ ku yang manis~"

"Ya, Sehunnie. Kau kenapa? Semangatmu sangat meluap-luap." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Biarlah, apa yang salah? Bagus dong," timpal Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan adonan perkedelnya.

"Kemarin dia menangis-nangis padaku."

"Yah! _Noona_! Diam atauㅡ"

"Menangis? Kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon. _Mood_ nya tampak membaik.

"Entahlah. Gara-gara kekasih hitamnya itu katanya."

"Dia tidak hitam tauu!

"Terserah."

Junmyeon tertawa melihat perdebatan Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Mereka sangat lucu.

"Yah, hujan! Gagal deh rencana kita _hang out_ ," gerutu Baekhyun saat hujan mulai turun dan lama kelamaan makin deras.

"Ya sudahlah. Kalau sudah hujan begini, aku juga malas keluar." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan sepiring perkedel kentang yang hangat. Ia menaruh piringnya di atas meja. Dan langsung saja di serbu oleh yang lain.

 _Ting Tong_

"Itu suara bel?"

Pertanyaan retoris yang dilayangkan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menoyor kepalanya.

"Kejam!"

"Sudah tau bunyi bel buat apa bertanya."

"Biar aku yang buka." Sela Junmyeon selalu tuan rumah.

 _Ting Tong_

Junmyeon mempercepat jalannya menuju pintu depan. Ia melihat ke arah _intercom_ yang ada di dekat pintu.

Ia kaget sekali melihat sosok yang di tampilkan pada layar interkom tersebut.

.

Disana, Yifan berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Junmyeon buka pintunya!"

Junmyeon hanya diam membatu. Ia tak bergeming melihat seseorang di _intercom_ rumahnya itu.

"Kim Junmyeon, aku tahu kau disitu. Buka pintunya."

Ia memohon padanya. Junmyeon menggeleng tak percaya.

Detik berikutnya, Yifan mundur dari teras rumahnya. Ia memilih untuk berdiri di bawah pias hujan yang menghujam tanpa ampun. Junmyeon beralih ke jendela yang ada di samping pintu.

"Junmyeon!" Ia berteriak.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Aku akan terus berdiri disini hingga kau keluar dari rumahmu!"

Junmyeon diam membisu.

Ia memang marah. Ia memang sangat kesal dan merasa di permainkan. Tapi ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Yifan akan melakukan hal yang konyol seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Yifan yang memilih untuk hujan-hujanan di depan rumah Junmyeon. Dan semua masih tetap sama.

Junmyeon tetap berdiri di balik jendela, dan Yifan yang tetap berdiri di bawah hujan.

"Kim Junmyeon,"

Yifan masih memanggil namanya. Junmyeon menggigiti bibirnya. Pertahanannya mulai goyah saat melihat bibir Yifan bergetar dan mulai membiru. Ia ingin menangis karena suara parau Yifan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Junmyeon menangis kembali karena Yifan.

Si pangeran kampus yang di puja-puja, kini rela merendahkan harga dirinya demi Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon yang bahkan tak pantas untuk diberlakukan seperti ini.

Yifan berlutut, merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tangannya bertumpu pada tanah. Pandangannya terasa berputar.

"Yifan _sunbaeㅡ_ "

Junmyeon keluar dengan payung di tangannya. Ia berlari ke arah Yifan dan ikut berlutut.

" _Sunbae_ tidak perlu begini.."

Junmyeon menangkup pipi Yifan yang begitu dingin. Ia menatap mata Yifan yang menyayu.

" _Sunbae_ , kau tidak perlu meminta maaf dengan cara ini.."

"Maafkan aku,"

Junmyeon menggeleng,"Kita bicara di dalam."

Junmyeon mencoba untuk membawa Yifan berdiri dan memapahnya ke dalam rumah. Ia tak peduli rumahnya menjadi basah setelah ini. Meskipun sulit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat mencolok, Junmyeon berhasil membawa Yifan ke kamarnya.

"Kamarmu basah,"

"Jangan pikirkan. Sebentar, aku ambilkan handuk."

Yifan duduk diam di atas _cushion_ ungu di kamar gadis ini. Tak lama kemudian, Junmyeon datang dengan handuk besar di tangannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Junmyeon mengeringkan kepala Yifan.

Yifan ingin mengeringkan kepalanya sendiri, namun Junmyeon menolak dan tetap mengeringkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu. Tunggu disini ya, _sunbae_."

.

.

"Ya, ya, ya! Junmyeon membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar!"

Kyungsoo menoyor kepala Baekhyun.

"Ck, kenapa kau menoyor kepalaku lagi?!"

Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Eh, bisa tolong buatkan bubur?"

Tiba-tiba Junmyeon datang dengan beberapa potongan baju di tangannya.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Terima kasih!"

Setelahnya, Junmyeon pergi dari ruang makan.

"Sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk _move on_ , pasti gagal. Lihat, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Yifan _ge_." Gumam Sehun yang di benarkan kedua _noona_ -nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masak bubur. Sehun, cari wortel dan kentang di kulkas. Kyung, cuci beras." Titah Baekhyun sambil bersidekap layaknya seorang bos.

"Lalu kamu ngapain?"

"Duduk manis dong~"

 _Pletak_

"Aduh!"

"Enak saja. Siapkan pancinya sana!"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Iya, iya."

.

.

.

Junmyeon duduk diam di pinggir ranjangnya, menatapi Yifan yang kini tengah memakan bubur olahan teman-temannya.

"Nah,"

Junmyeon berkedip, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Yifan yang menyerahkan mangkuk yang isinya telah tandas padanya.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Junmyeon berdiri dan berlalu dari ranjangnya.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan Yifan membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia menoleh kebelakang sekilas, lalu kembali memalingkan wajah dan meninggalkan Yifan sendirian.

Junmyeon memasuki dapur. Teman-temannya tampak santai sambil nyemil-nyemil. Ia berjalan menuju tempat pencucian piring lalu mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor.

"Kami menyisakan beberapa perkedel buatan Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memberinya pada Yifan _oppa_."

"Hm."

Gemericik air yang mengalir pelan mengisi keheningan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Serius?"

Junmyeon mengeringkan tangannya, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum tipis.

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kotak obat yang tersedia di dapur. Setelah mengambil beberapa obat, ia membawanya beserta segelas air putih. Dan kembali meninggalkan dapur.

"Oy, oy, Jun! Nih bawa perkedelnya. Sayang tau."

Junmyeon berbalik dan menyambut piring yang di berikan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian untuk saat ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengusap pelan bahu Junmyeon.

"Tidak apa. Kami mengerti."

.

.

.

Setelah memberinya obat, Junmyeon menyuruh Yifan istirahat saja. Dan Junmyeon memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan tugas-tugasnya. Sementara Yifan sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan mata meski sudah menguap beberapa kali. Ia tak dapat mengabaikan rasa dingin serta sensasi pening di kepalanya.

Ia hanya memandang punggung mungil Junmyeon yang tampak sibuk.

"Junmyeon-ah,"

Junmyeon berbalik,"Em, ya _sunbae_..?"

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Jangan!"

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Kenapa?"

Junmyeon terdiam, otaknya mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah alasan. Matanya melirik ke arah jendela yang masih basah.

"Ah, i-itu..diluar masih hujan."

"Aku bisa pakai payung."

"Tidak. Pokoknya _sunbae_ tidak boleh pulang." Ujarnya tegas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yifan lagi.

Junmyeon terdiam, memikirkan alasan yang tepat. Yifan melihatnya terdiam cukup lama. Ia benar-benar hebat untuk menyurutkan keberaniannya untuk berbicara.

"Junㅡ"

"K-karena...aku mengkhawatirkanmu,"

Yifan diam, menatap Junmyeon yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Yifan tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Junmyeon. Seandainya kepalanya tidak dikuasai oleh rasa pening, Yifan akan menghampiri Junmyeon dan memeluknya karena gemas.

Ya. Seandainya.

"Junmyeon-ah, kau masih marah padaku?"

Junmyeon melirik sedikit ke arah ranjangnya. Lalu kembali menunduk.

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Sehun bilang kau marah padaku."

Junmyeon menggeram kesal,"Dasar bocah itu," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak kok."

Yifan kemudian menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disamping ia berbaring.

"Kemari."

Bagai ultimatum, Junmyeon mendekat kesitu meski ragu-ragu.

"Jujur saja. Kau marah padaku?"

"Kenapa kau terus menanyai itu? Sudah, lupakan saja."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang. Jadi jawab saja dengan jujur."

Junmyeon hanya diam setelah itu. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan jemarinya yang sibuk menari-nari di atas bantal yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Kalau menurutmu? Apa aku sedang marah?"

Yifan mengernyit. Ditanyai kenapa malah balik bertanya?

"Kupikir begitu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat menjauhiku. Kau bahkan terlihat enggan dekat-dekat denganku sekarang."

"Seperti itu kah?"

Yifan bangkit, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Junmyeon beringsut menjauh karena kaget. Pandangannya penuh intimidasi, membuat Junmyeon merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan padaku saat itu, atau saat ini?"

"Kenapㅡ"

"Jawab dulu baru bertanya."

Junmyeon menghela nafas. Tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam sambil melirik-lirik kesampingnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, baru ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku...kecewa. Marah. Kesal. Aku merasa dipermainkan."

Yifan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tak berniat menyela omongan Junmyeon, jadi ia diam.

"Padahal jelas sekali kau menolak ajakanku. Sekaligus menolakku. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi..tapi kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya itu? Aku sangat marah. Semua terasa lebih menyebalkan dan membuatku sakit."

Junmyeon masih menunduk. Rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga Yifan tak dapat melihat ekspresi Junmyeon saat ini.

"Aku marah sekaligus penasaran. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ah, pasti sedang berkencan dengan wanita lain. Makanya kau menolakku. Ck, tapi kurasa, biarpun kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan yang lain kau pasti tetap menolakku, kan?"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan,"Jadi untuk apa aku marah? Tak ada gunanya. Akulah yang salah. Aku terlalu banyak berharap."

Ia kemudian berdiri membelakangi Yifan, berniat pergi. Tapi tidak sebelum Yifan sempat menariknya hingga ia kembali terduduk.

Mengabaikan rasa pusingnya, ia bangkit dan mendorong Junmyeon hingga badannya membentur kepala ranjang. Junmyeon terkejut dengan semua itu.

Tangan Yifan membersihkan air mata Junmyeon perlahan.

"Tahukah kau alasanku berada disana malam itu?"

Junmyeon menjadi blank sesaat. Ia hanya menggeleng kaku.

"Kau. Kau adalah alasan keberadaanku malam itu."

Junmyeon berkedip. Buliran bening meluncur pelan seirama dengan kedipannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Itu tidak mungkin."

"Itu mungkin. Buktinya kau melihatku."

"T-tapi.."

Junmyeon terdiam. Menatap wajah Yifan membuatnya tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Ia ingin terus menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Yifan bertanya sambil tersenyum tipis. Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, merasa akan mati karena senyuman Yifan.

Yifan menangkup wajah Junmyeon lalu mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis."

Tak bisa menunduk, Junmyeon menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Yifan terkekeh geli melihat hal itu.

"Kalau kau marah, kurasa itu wajar. Seandainya kau adalah aku, aku akan membiarkan seorang Wu Yifan kehujanan di luar sana."

Yifan mulai sedikit oleng. Maka dari itu, ia menjauh dan kembali membaringkan dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Junmyeon menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Menatap Yifan yang kini membelakanginya.

Ia hanya diam sambil terus memandangi punggung Yifan. Kemudian tersenyum tipis sambil mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 _ **EPILOG**_

 _ **.**_

" _Noona_ _deul_ ~aku lapar."

"Ya, ya! Bukan begitu! Kau mau menghabiskan satu botol untuk satu kuku?!

"Aku kan tidan bisa, makanya ajari aku!"

" _Aigoo_! Itu mengerikan sekali. _Eonni_ matikan dvd-nya, huhuhu..."

"Kau takut? Ya ampun, lihat! Aw! Hahaha! _Zombie_ itu terbentur,"

"Kau gila? Astaga! Matikan dvd-nya! Kyaaa!"

"Hahaha!"

Sehun merengut. Dikacangi itu menyebalkan.

"Hey _noonadeul_! Sehun lapaaaar!"

"Sehun jangan berisik. Baekhyun sedang belajar cara menggunakan cat kuku dengan benar."

Sehun berdecak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon dan Minseok yang tengah menonton film. Junmyeon menjerit histeris dan Minseom menertawai _zombie_ beserta reaksi Junmyeon. Dan ia sendiri kelaparan.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yifan _ge_!"

"Akh! Melenceng!"

"Byun _babo_! Kemarikan cat ku. Bisa-bisa habis semua."

Semuanya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa menyadari adanya Yifan disana. Kecuali Sehun yang menatap Yifan penuh harap.

" _Gege_ aku laparr~"

"Ya, Junnyeon-ah."

Junmyeon masih terlarut dalam ketakutannya. Ia memeluk erat Minseok yang sibuk terpana karena adegan yang ditampilkan di televisi itu. Ketika _zombie_ menggigit manusia normal dan seterusnya. Junmyeon ketakutan setengah mati melihatnya.

" _Eonnie_ matikan, matikan, hiks.."

"Junmyeon-ah"

 _Tap_

"Kyaa!"

Saking takutnya, ia berteriak saat Yifan menyentuh pundaknya. Yifan hampir tertawa melihat reaksinya yang menggemaskan itu. Dan lihat, wajahnya penuh air mata. Yifan menggigiti bibirnya agar tawanya tak meledak. Pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum geli.

" _A-aigoo_! _Sunbaenim_... _M-mianhamnida_. Aku tidak tahu kau ada disitu."

Setelah itu barulah mereka sadar bahwa di ruangan ini bertambah satu makhluk lagi.

"Eh? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Minseok masih terfokus ke layar kaca. Tangannya sibuk menyuapkan permen _jelly_ ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Mengajak Junmyeon pergi."

"Kemana _ge_? Makan? Sehun ikut ya!"

Yifan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. Sementara Sehun sudah terkikik senang.

"Nah. Beli sendiri. Jangan mengganggu kencan kami. Ayo, Jumyeonnie."

Junmyeon tercekat,"Eoh? Kencan?"

Yifan mengulurkan tangan,"Iya. Ayo kita pergi."

Junmyeon hanya menurut saat Yifan meraih tangannya dan menggandengnya. Yifan melirik Junmyeon lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah lalu tertawa. Sementara Junmyeon menekuk wajahnya menahan malu. Sesaat kemudian, mereka meninggalkan gadis-gadis lainnya yang tengah cengo karena kilasan adegan barusan.

"I-itu tadi...Yifan _sunbae_ kan? Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan?"

"Ya. Kau benar."

"Mereka sudah jadian? Kapan?"

Kyungsoo mengendikan bahu, "Entahlah."

"Ya! Sehun, mau ke mana?"

"Makan. Aku lelah jadi kacang disini. Dah~"

"Tunggu Oh Seㅡ"

Blam

"ㅡhun.."

"Dasar. Aku kan lapar juga."

"Sudahlah Baek. Hey, sudah kukatakan jangan memakai cat kuku milikku lagi!"

"Ish, pelitnya."

"Sst, jangan berisik." Tegur Minseok.

"Ne, _mian._."

.

.

 **End(?)**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hai teman-teman. Maaf ya updatenya lama. Real life ku padat sekali /kibas rambut/ /ditabok/

Kebanyakan pr sih, ku gak pernah lagi buka app word buat lanjutin ff ;-;

Trus ini gaje banget :( au ah. pusyang.

Tapi yang penting ku sudah apdet ya~ sinetron banget ya? menurutku sih iya .-.

Oh...ku buntu sekali sama ff nosebleed ku. Aku harus apa? Berasa pengen ku hapus :(

Yaudah...review seikhlasnya :)

.

.

WITA -21:28-


End file.
